An okay poet
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: Some songs and poems about the Sonic Team. I try my best at these songs so please don't yell at me. I'll put in some of my made up characters. I hope you like it. Please review.
1. Shadow Ultimate Lifeform

(I do not own Sonic. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**I'll make a few of these little songs.

* * *

**

A song about Shadow:

Give it up there's no where to run  
No place to hide from your past  
All the things you treasure most  
Have trailed away at last

It was only a matter of time before  
They found out what you are  
The horrible monster you've tried to hide  
Can't be held back by your bars

Your cages and technology  
Will do you no good where you stand  
Surrender now to the pain  
You're darker half has manned

Chorus:  
Give it up  
You are weak  
Give it up  
You've reached your peak  
All the ones you've trued to protect  
None of it is even worth it  
So give it up

I won't fall just yet  
I need to stall for time  
If I can fight it just a bit longer  
My friends will make it out just fine

I've never shown much sympathy  
For anyone at all  
But it is for the ones I love  
That I'm about to fall

About to fall into an Abyss  
A chasm deeper than the seas  
About to give in for the ones I'll miss  
To never again feel the breeze

Take me now and run my fellows  
Please leave me behind  
This is all done for your safety alone  
Thank you all for being so kind

Chorus: x2

I've reached the end, a parting point  
Of which there's no return  
I'm sorry but it's my time to leave  
I'll never forget all that I've learned

Chorus

* * *

**It's not really all that great. Anyway, I'll do others and I take requests. That is... except** **these characters:**

**Blaze, Jet, Storm, Wave, Mighty, Chaos, Meta Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Julie su, and Vanilla.**

**I'll do these characters, but I'll make fun of them:**

**Rouge (I will REALLY try not to but it's really hard), Big, Maria Robotnik (In my version she's evil so I like to laugh at her), Omochao, Charmy, and Black Doom.**


	2. Maria Hedgehog

(I do not own Sonic. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Maria Hedgehog is Sonic's sister. She, despite her last name, is not a hedgehog, but rather a Hedgechidna. She is my OC. She likes Shadow. She has anger management issues and HATES her mom. She is friends with some of _my_ friends' OC's.

* * *

**

A poem:

You're an idiot Shadow  
I should hope you know that by now  
You act like I'm your world  
And than you leave me crashing down

Falling apart on the inside  
Waiting to hear your voice again  
But you have better things now  
While I'm stuck in the then

Tell me why you are doing this  
Betraying all your friends  
We cared about you Shadow  
But this is where that ends

When you chase us with your pawns  
When you cage us like rats  
When you act like nothing's wrong  
It won't help to act like that

But you confuse me so much  
When sit down and talk to me  
When your voice seems so calm  
Like a flower in the lea

Your warm breath caresses my skin  
And it seems like everything's alright  
But when I come back to my sanity  
I don't feel safe at night

So tell me again why you've done this to us  
Plunged us into an eternity of hate  
So tell me again how you'll fix it  
Tell me how long I'll have to wait

Lea means: meadow

**

* * *

I actually sorta liked that one. If you wanna know more about Maria Hedgehog, you'll have to read my other stories**


	3. Creamcheese

(I do not own Sonic. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**I actually decided to name this one. It's called "Serenity Garden". Thanx Mew3692002. Funny, I didn't even know trued was a word.

* * *

**

Serenity Garden:

My little hands can pet you  
They hold you late at night  
You eliminate my bad dreams  
When with you I'll be all right  
Everyone knows that you're my best friend in the world  
But no one knows our secret place

Chorus:

Serenity Garden is our home  
The place where all our dreams come true  
Serenity Garden will always be there  
Because it's made up by me and you

Every evening I sing you to sleep  
I read you my favorite bed time stories  
And every thing that you and I have been through  
It shows when you hug me and I hug you too  
I've never seen you without your yellow heart  
Gently floating as we sit and play

Chorus

No one understands my slight obsession with manners  
They can't figure out why I own 2 day planners  
They ask me why I like the names of foods  
They never understood me like you do

Chorus x2

* * *

**You probably already know Cream was talking to Cheese. I always found it odd that there was a threesome called "Chocola Cream Cheese." I mean it sounds like Chocolate cream cheese. Which actually sounds really disgusting. Anyway, I'm not to into Cream so I don't really know much about her.**


	4. Tails' Unlikely Hero

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**I don't know why I'm doing this but I am. I am ridiculing all of the people I dislike right now for some reason. Rouge is full of herself and Knux is WAY out of her league (Sorry KnuxRouge fans.), Big is just stupid I mean the guy's like 20 and he talks like a 4 year old with a deep voice, my friends and I have given Maria Robotnik the nickname "Barbie," if you've played SA2Battle you probably know how miraculously fun it is to throw Omochoa into the robots and scream "SHIELD YOUR MASTER!", Charmy's just annoying and that is my only thing against him, and finally Black Doom, I just make fun of him cuz he's there to make fun of. Anyhoo, now that I've gotten that out of my system, on with the show!

* * *

**

I know Tails better so here's a poem:

In the shadows  
Of an unlikely hero  
Waiting for my time  
To shine  
That time might never come  
I could live in his shadows forever  
An eternity of eating dust  
No ketchup, no nothing  
Just bland  
Like stale popcorn  
Poisoning your mouth with unwanted company  
Trying to ask for him to slow down  
To talk for a bit  
To be brother  
Not a hero  
Trying to stop those impatient legs of his  
And instead put that energy  
Into something we could share  
Share like brothers do  
Instead of just comrades  
I don't want to be his tool  
I want to be repaid for my years of worship  
Worshiping my unlikely hero  
My brother  
My Sonic

* * *

**Was that weird? I sure hope it wasn't. Hi! Jwan! Sorry I haven't been working on the movie but I need a bit of inspiration. Hey! When you get back you can call me and we can reread the whole script and try out some new ideas. (Jwan's my friend in the real world that has practically nothing to do with cyber space.) Oh yeah! Send in "Carlos's Many Typos" will ya!  
**


	5. Carlos's Many Typos

(Sonic is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.)  
**Jwan and I made up a tone of these when I spent the night at her house.

* * *

**

Carlos's Many Typos:

Yo wazap  
Carlos my name  
I'm a mutt and scratchin's my game

Comin' to your station from your local spaz barn  
Mah gang's a group of Dawgz (appropriately named)  
We hate the cats who pat around the yarn

Mah sistah sangs the backup while my steel girl lays some chords  
The poodle slams the drumsticks (please don't trip on the amp cords)

Roxxi is the leaduh she sings soprano real smooth  
But Jwan's the on who takes the cake (no doubt she beats Rouge)

I was dead inside I hurt  
Jwan brought me back  
Does she think I flirt?

"Carlos I KNOW you do." **Jwan's part**  
"Great." **Carlos again**  
"Ok that's a rap!" **Ogwa's obvious comment**  
"Literally!" **Roxxi's not so witty reply

* * *

**

**Sure, you _could've _read that in the reviews but then you wouldn't get my wonderful commentary! I mean, who wants to miss a crazy person's ramblings! I hope you liked that. Thank you, Jwan. Also, thank you Mew3692002, for being a loyal reader! (Insert smiley face here)  
**


	6. Beware!

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team)

**Another song by Jwan and I. This is Ogwa's song. Ogwa is a cyborg who thinks that love is evil. We _LOVE_** **this one! Of course, it'll need a bit of explaining.

* * *

**

Love is some sort of whacked out conspiracy… BEWARE:

Chorus:

What in the world of Benjamin/Sophie  
Is wrong with these people  
I thought I had problems until I came and saw them  
They're mushy gushy  
Creepy crushing  
I feel like hacking up some phlegm  
It's illogical messed up  
Unimportant JUNK!

Knux is gonna kill me for this  
Cuz love is what he's nursed  
All this LOVE it's so weird  
This love stuff it's the worst

(We decided to take out verse two because it would be a teensy bit confusing.)

Chorus

What kind of person thinks it up  
They all have sick minds  
Of course that LAURIE girl (man she's the worst)  
_She_ makes my teeth grind

Why can't we focus on the mission  
Kami will crush us worse than love  
Crushes, infatuation, true love YUCK!  
Even Maria fell to its power I've had enough

Chorus: x2

Believe it or not  
I'm almost sure  
Sonic's the only guy  
Who hasn't been cursed

Chorus

"Oh, Amy!" **Sonic's been cursed, oh no!**  
"Man! You're all contaminated! Stay five hundred feet away from me at all times" **Ogwa feels alone**  
"How many feet?" **Sonic thought he heard her wrong**  
"Fine hundred." **Ogwa is oblivious to the fact that she's insane

* * *

**

Benjamin/Sophie is the Dawgz's home planet  
In my version almost all the main characters have these things called elements. Knux's element is love.  
Laurie is one of Shadow's many ex-girlfriends. Maria is constantly trying to gouge her eyes out.  
Kami is an evil colbra. She is really an intergalctic monk. (I'll tell you more about those later)

* * *

**What Jwan meant by "the spaz barn thing" On Jwan's computer it kept telling her to change spaz barn to sap barn and Jwan said "What year were you made in? 2003? Ha! That's three years ago! There are spaz barns all over the place now!"**


	7. Knux's Utterly Evil Poem

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team)

**Knux's element is love. He loves to abuse his power and we love to sit back and watch.

* * *

**

Knux's Utterly Evil Poem:

(Jwan and Carlos are laughing and frolicking in a meadow full of flowers. A knife tears through Jwan's dream and stabs Carlos to death. Jwan screams then remembers that she faints at the sight of blood. Jwan faints.)

Jwan likes Carlos  
Kami stabbed him dead  
Shadow has a hidden crush  
Maria ain't the only one who's face ever turns red

Breeze's face is always blue  
But I can't say that for _your_ face  
You know I know your feelings and I understand them too  
I make you all feel awkward when I come and blackmail you

My goal is to cause havoc  
And I do my job _so_ well  
But Ogwa doesn't understand  
It's fun to make you yell

Amy likes three people  
Even though she's punk  
Tikal she makes no sense at all  
I can't find out what she thunk

Mind reading powers  
They make love useless  
Tikal has no love  
For what I can caress

Maria born of fire  
Fire burning full of passion. **Don't Shadow that.**  
Shadow doesn't know it  
But he has good sense in fashion (Dude, he takes all the girls)

Ogwa thought she felt my power  
When she acted like a spaz. **Ah, the side affects of coffee**  
She takes after Carlos  
Does not like that jazz

Tikal, in our version, likes Knux and can read minds. So it's good to be on her good side, where she can _also_ blackmail you. So beware, be very aware.

* * *

**The bold letters after a line is just my commentary.**


	8. Jwan's Odd Lullaby

(I do not own Sonic. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Sorry for not updating but I was a bit side tracked. Again, Jwan and I made this one. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Jwan's Odd Lullaby:

Peace is all I ask  
You're hiding from your past  
The little bit you thought you knew  
Is falling apart right in front of you

The pressure tears you down  
You feel you're gonna drown  
An endless pit of nothingness  
I will help you nonetheless

(#1) Come to me  
Cry on me  
Tell to me  
The horrid the horrid things that took place  
I'll help you  
You'll make it through  
Though you're confused  
We'll stare evil in the face

Kami killed my love  
I hope he's up above  
His voice still drifting in my ears  
The pain has taken all my fears  
(Away)

I'm driven to win  
My heart is still with him  
No one ever said to move on  
It's not true, CARLOS AIN'T GONE!

(#2) Come to me  
Please help me  
Carry me  
To the place you've gone  
Cry on you  
Run to you  
Tell to you  
The pain I've endured

Life is precious  
Now I'm cautious  
I won't stand to let the ones I love fight again  
All I need right now is my dead boyfriend

(Alternate version of last verse:  
He was gorgeous  
I was cautious  
Stabbed to save us  
Now I'm nauseous.)

(She's talking not singing)

Maria is my best friend  
I won't lie  
But as for her mom's freakin' rules  
For all I care THEY CAN FRY

MARIA'S MOM GETS IN MY HAIR!  
Ooh, did I just say that?  
I DON'T CARE!

Maria's mom is over protective so she makes a list of rules for heroes and bounty hunters. One of the rules was that you can't date anyone from another team. Carlos and Jwan are on different teams.

* * *

**Jwan losing her temper. Treasure this moment because this is a very rare occasion.**


	9. Maria's Scorched Song

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Alright, it took a bit of courage to decide to put this up so I hope you like it. Oh yeah, this was _also_ made up by Jwan and me. Lastly, I got the first few lyrics wrong on my story, anyone that has read Debris Wave Alpha, this is Maria's song.**

Maria's Scorched Song:

Fire powers me  
Rage controls me  
Make me angry  
And you'll PAY PAY PAY PAY…

Can you feel it  
I conceal it  
It's inanimate  
It's (a word I don't like to say but I'll say it anyway) love

It's unfortunate that I should land myself  
In this kind of situation  
To Ogwa, Knux, and more importantly Shadow  
It's vital information

Chorus:

Fire rushes through my veins  
But love makes the fire pain  
I don't care if he stares  
Or how close he gets  
Just as long as he won't realize  
My creepy girlish frets

Fire burning  
Hate is yearning  
I'm still learning  
How to deal with anger management

Laurie frustrates me  
She also hates me  
That's okay with me  
Cuz I'll deal with _her _while Shadow's out

Chorus:

Ogwa doesn't get it  
I feel shame in it  
Shadow will regret it  
But Knux is who I BLAME FOR IT!

I don't want to  
Guess I have to  
Knux will laugh too  
I (gulp) love

**You heard it here folks, Maria Hedgehog (even though she's a Hedgechidna) has the capability to love. How shocking. I guess since I put this up I'll put up Shadow's poem (which is also made up by Jwan and myself) too. I don't really like it though, it's kinda creepy.**


	10. Shadow's Mushy Gushy

(Sonic is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Alright I am totally scared of what people will say about this song so please be nice.**

Shadow's Mushy Gushy Make Ogwa Splurk Long Named Love Poem To: HA! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! NOW YOU'LL ROTT IN YOUR GRAVE NOT KNOWING WHO THIS POEM IS DETACATED TO! BWAHAHA:

Darkness is confusion  
And I'm real confused right now  
But she makes me kinda queasy  
She so lovely but how

How can I trust these feelings  
If they make no sense at all  
Maria, how do you do it  
Girl, you know you make me fall

I'm wrapped around your finger  
Cuz I'm your voodoo doll  
My knees get weak when you're around  
But, dang, you've got some gaul

Maria, babe, can I call you that **No you can't**  
Believe it when I say you're hot **Double meaning**  
You make my head spin round and round  
But are we friends or not

I get on your nerves  
And it's really funny  
But you spark a flame  
And I start running

Maria I think that you're my friend  
But I cannot be sure  
I guess that I should tell you  
That I want to be so much more

Maria oh how Knux will laugh  
When he sees I wrote this down  
The truth is that I love you  
You turn my world around

(Jwan's version of the last verse:  
Maria oh how Knux will laugh  
when he sees I wrote this in my bath)

Maria has the power over fire.

**Aw, how sweet. (shudder) See, I told you it was creepy. But hey, that's the price of setting Shadow up with your OC. Please review.**


	11. Last moments

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**(Drumroll) It is the moment you've all been waiting for… (drumroll gets louder) Jwan… (Drumroll gets louder still) (Muffled voice) TONE IT DOWN A BIT YOU TWO! "Sorry." (drumroll stops) Jwan at her last moments… sorta.**

What Jwan would say if she was about to die:

Carlos baby come closer  
Tell the children not to cry  
Mommy may be at her last moments  
But in their hearts I will never die

I need a bit of time with my close friends  
Some time to say how I feel  
To tell them how to make the pain heal

Chorus:

You need to know  
More than mere wills can show  
I need to tell you  
Everything about you  
That… I…  
**HATED**

Maria, come closer  
Please say to your mom  
Her rules deprived me of my youth  
Though I always seemed calm

Shadow I meant it  
When I said I would destroy you  
I said I would destroy you if I needed to

Chorus

Oh every single one of you  
Has more than multiple issues  
You all need to find a therapist  
Heal the lives you've risked

Chorus

What is that you say?  
You say I'll be okay  
Oh please don't go into denial

(Talking)

Wait what? It's not a disease? Oh, it's only viral?  
(Everyone's glaring and cracking their knuckles)  
I was… uh… kidding.

**Gotta love Jwan. I just thought that up for some reason.**


	12. Bring me down

(I do not own Sonic, Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team, but in this case I doesn't really matter cuz this one could be designed for a ton of different people, Sonic or not)

**Alright, I made this one during my school's version of study hall. Yes, we are _supposed_ to be studying but hey, they see me staring at a book and everything's okay, it's not like I was drawing. (Although I wish I had been) Anyway, this could be chaseia (You'll have to check in with my cousin, Breeze, to know who she is) or Reya (Daughter of.. Bwahaha! You'll never know!) or maybe Ryo and his friend Troy. (All of these people are the children of the people in my Sonic Comix)**

Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me something I don't know how to deal with  
Give me something I can't handle  
Bring me down

I need to fall  
I don't know what it's like  
To fail  
I want some imperfection  
I want a weakness  
Bring me down  
Overwhelm me  
Bring me down

Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me something I don't know how to deal with  
Give me something I can't handle  
Bring me down

I'm tired of running in the right directions  
I don't want to be the fastest  
Every once in a while  
I need to trip  
Every once in a while can you remind me  
What it feels like to fall

Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me something I don't know how to deal with  
Give me something I can't handle  
Bring me down

Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me something I don't know how to deal with  
Give me something I can't handle  
Bring me down

Forget worry  
Who cares about me  
I'll always land on my feet  
So trip me  
Bring me down

Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me something I don't know how to deal with  
Give me something I can't handle  
Bring me down

**So... whatdoya think? Oh yeah, remember when I said that you could make suggestions? Yeah, that offer's still up. Hope ya like it! Kisses! (That's my new closing, best get used to it.)**


	13. Rouge RUN

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Woohoo! I am so freakin' happy! Alright, this is gonna scare you but I love to play the piano (Yup, I'm a pianist and a singer!) and I just learned how to play a song I absolutely love and besides that, I love you, Shanequa! Okay, not really, but still, I _HATE_ Rouge! Thank you so much for giving me a chance to express that hatred! Here goes!**

RougeYou poor thing  
You have to be  
A hero  
No more  
Cozy cushions  
I bet you hate it  
Always breaking nails  
Trying to  
Hog the spotlight  
But unable to  
When overshadowed  
By a nitwit  
A nitwit like Shadow  
Having to share  
Your precious Knuxie  
With Tikal  
You understand the rules  
All but one  
You are a role model to children  
That's right bat girl  
Cover up that cleavage  
The rules  
Make you mad  
So you take out your misplaced aggression  
On chao  
No, never your  
Roushin  
But it doesn't matter  
She's gone now  
We threw her out  
But you'll always have  
Hiccup to remember  
Her by  
Even though you hate  
Tails  
Looks like  
My dear evil fat lady  
Your life isn't  
What it used to be  
It makes me proud  
To say that  
It's because  
Of us

**I'm sure you're way confused. I used a lot of chao stuff. In my chao garden I had four original chao. Two were already there two were bought. They all hatched at around the same time. Shadow raised each one of them. At one point I decided to let Rouge baby-sit and ever since my chao have called her "evil fat lady." Also, Rouge had a chao of her own, Roushin. She had a baby (It had an evil grin, Rouge's chao's kid, who woulda guessed?) named Hiccup (he had hiccups before I named him) but I didn't like Roushin so I got rid of her and now Hiccup has a step-mom and step-sister. Hiccup is being raised by tails and is absolutely adorable! It's no song but it does trash Rouge! And that makes me happy! This is by Maria Jwan and Breeze of the comic world.  
**


	14. Reya

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**This is about a second generation sonic character. In other words, she is the daughter of two of the characters. You're probably wondering which ones… too bad. I'm not telling. I'll put up a second generation sonic story once I'm done with "When the World Really Does Revolve Around Shadow." All I'll say is that her name is Reya. You'll have to get the rest of the information from Breeze.**

Is there something wrong with me  
Something that makes me so paranoid  
I like to help people  
But I can't be a hero  
I can't bear this weight  
I can't lift the sky as my father did  
I may be born of fire  
But I'm no mom  
Mom was good at these things  
I can't save lives like my parents  
They say there were times when it was too late  
When even hey couldn't save someone  
They lie  
My parents seemed almost flawless  
I know that no one's perfect  
But when you look at your parents  
Don't you think they're perfect  
Like as a kid  
They did what you do  
With immense ease  
I am sixteen  
I may be smart  
Not as smart as Chaseia mind you  
But I'm not ready for defusing bombs  
Not once have I saved a life  
Not once have I tried  
I couldn't bare it if anyone died

**Yeah, I'm gonna be doin' lotsa those free verse poems. So what do ya think? Review please! (Hey, I did say please)**


	15. Mega Omochao

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team)

**I'll give commentary afterwards. Please review so I know what you're reaction is.**

Omochao:

Am I reallyThat fun  
To throw into large objects  
I'm here  
To help  
So why do you  
Hate me  
Hurt me  
Blow me up  
I cheer on your chao  
I help your chao  
And you repay me  
By killing me  
Over and Over again  
I am no weapon  
So why throw me  
At Eggman  
Why shoot me  
I thought that  
You were good  
But now  
I have a plan  
A plan  
Of revenge  
Bwahaha!  
Say hello  
To megaomochao!  
With my banana blasters  
And happy happy canons!  
Die!  
Hey wait  
Don't pick me up  
Put me down  
Waaah!

**Ha ha! Die Omochao Die! Bwahaha! Okay, sorry. If you're like me and you like to blow up omochao, review. If you're not like me but you liked my poem, please review! Oh, yeah, Mew, it was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (but I call it Sonic Adventure Battle 2, cuz it rolls off the tongue). Kisses!**


	16. Goodbye

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.

**Teach? You reading? I sure hope ya are! On the little commentary parts I like to write the way I speak, other than that I try to have good grammar. (Seriously, you should see how much I correct people's grammar.) It's about Stella. Here goes.**

Goodbye:

They fight  
So much  
It's sad  
And it tears me apart  
She treats me like her daughter  
When the truth is that  
My parents don't want me  
I'm only a spec  
Another blemish on the face of perfection  
He is my friend  
My friend with  
A weird name  
His name is Billy  
And he is the only one  
The only kid that accepts me  
For I am the voice of innocence  
And the fist of Death  
I am Stella  
She is Maria  
And he is Billy  
And it tears me apart  
Because I can't choose  
But I guess when you think about it  
At one point you have to leave the safety of your mom  
And all you have is a friend  
A friend with a weird name  
A friend named Billy  
I may never forget the people who raised me  
To be the best I can be  
I'll never forget Maria and Shadow  
But sometimes change is good  
And now it's needed  
Goodbye

**Isn't that sad? Oh yeah, Stella's element is Death triggered by innocence. Her best friend is Billy Williams and her "parents" are essentially Maria and Shadow. In that they're there for her like parents are. Please review! Kisses!**


	17. Laurie's in it

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.)

**Mew, Stella was on a bounty hunter team ran by Maria and Breeze called the "Black Hearts". But Breeze makes a different bounty hunter team and Maria joins that one leaving Stella to fend for herself. Billy was Stella's friend when Stella went to a boarding school that her real parents sent her to. If you don't know, Shadow and Maria raised Stella once Stella joined the Black Hearts. Billy and Maria hate each other and now Stella is debating on whether to join Breeze's team and be in the safety and comfort of Shadow and Maria or stay on her own and enjoy the freedom of being with Billy. (Maria wouldn't lether talk to Billy for fear she might get contaminated.) In the end she chooses Billy over Maria and Shadow.**

A song for Maria:

I am the force that keeps you alive  
I am the fire that lets you thrive  
My anger burns deep inside  
This is sure to be a bumpy ride.

Watch out!  
'Cause I'll attack  
Watch out!  
Better watch your back  
Watch out!  
I have no fear  
Watch out!  
The end is near

Pretty girls may give you pleasure  
But fool's gold ain't no treasure  
Beauty alone is not enough  
Lookin' for the diamond in the rough

Wanna take me on  
I wanna take you down  
Don't take much to make me angry  
Won't take much to bring you down

All the things that bring you joy  
They'll all burn in a flash  
I'll make you suffer boy  
Watch out when titans clash

Watch out!  
'Cause I'll attack  
Watch out!  
Better watch your back  
Watch out!  
I have no fear  
Watch out!  
The end is near

Kami ain't my target  
What'd she ever do ta me  
But Shadow why protect her  
She is the enemy

Laurie is a freak show  
We all know it to be true  
I WILL NOT treat her kindly  
Especially not for you

Kami why pick on us  
We didn't do a thing  
Laurie is the worst of all  
Shadow, just give her the ring

Watch out!  
'Cause I'll attack  
Watch out!  
Better watch your back  
Watch out!  
I have no fear  
Watch out!  
The end is here

**Like it? Hope so. Does that clear things up, Mew? Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was having a hard time thinking. Kisses!**


	18. Well Yeah Duh

(Sonic is Property of SEGA and Sonic Team. Nor do I own the Beastie Boys and "No Sleep Till Brooklyn.")

Do you know what it's like  
To be taunted  
Everyday from morning till night  
To be haunted

Haunted by the way  
Everyone looks at me  
They scream EEK  
SHE'S A CYBORG

Well, yeah duh  
I'm a cyborg  
But cyborgs have feeling too  
Not that there are many  
But at least I have the few  
The little hints of anger  
The bits of sadness too  
Yeah, even I can be happy  
Even if I can't say I love you

Some days I wish that everyone  
Could understand my pain  
Other days I wish that I  
Could smack them with a cane  
But I refrain from punishing others  
For things they didn't do  
Cuz not all of them were the ones that said  
CYBORG? PU!

Well, yeah duh  
I'm a cyborg  
But cyborgs have feelings too  
Not that there are many  
But at least I have the few  
The little hints of anger  
The bits of sadness too  
Yeah, even I can be happy  
Even if I can't say I love you

No one understands my pain  
And I won't cry when they die  
Because even if I want to  
I'm afraid the right side of my face might get fried

Well, yeah duh  
I'm a cyborg  
But cyborgs have feelings too  
Not that there are many  
But at least I have the few  
The little hints of anger  
The bits of sadness too  
Yeah, even I can be happy  
Even if I can't say… I love you

(Electric guitar solo)

WELL YEAH  
I'm a cyborg  
You got a problem with that?  
Yeah duh  
I'm a cyborg  
Can't you see my right half?  
Well yeah duh  
I'm a cyborg  
What'd you think I was?  
Well yeah duh  
I'm a cyborg  
If mock me one more freakin' time you'll get much more than a buzz **(shock)**

Well yeah duh  
I'm a cyborg  
I don't care what you say  
Cuz I know a few people  
That happened to like me that way

I'm pretty sure the right side of Ogwa's body is mechanical, maybe it's the left.

**Sorry I haven't gotten around to Haley, Anonymous (GUESS WHO!). Oh yeah, that guy I was talking about, I'm over him. I still like the poem though because it (now that my mind is clear) totally fits Reya! He wasn't listening to anything I said so I got angry, gave up and kicked him off the cast for an animated movie I'm making. Instead my other friend will be playing his part, Shadow, you all might know him as Indian/Punk boy because I've had two dreams with him in them. In one I was going to Jwan's house and just about everyone was there. I was talking to her about something when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there he was "Hi, Maria!" he said. He was an Indian with a tan, the boy, in real life, is about as pale as possible, it creeped me out so bad I woke up. And another one I was in the car with my two girl cousins, my aunt, and my mom. They were all acting like lunatics, my mom was driving way over the speed limit, my aunt had the window rolled down and was screaming "WOOHOO!" I was in the middle of the back seat. Suddenly my mom slammed on her breaks and rolled down the back window. "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" by the Beastie Boys was booming in my ears and outside, there he stood. Spiky brown hair with yellow tips, red and yellow flame jacket, and orange cargo pants. "Hi, Maria!" Very scary, again I woke up from terror.**


	19. Shadria

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team)

**I'm back! Sorry, bad grades and I got grounded from the computer for a while. Feeling perky today so… guess what… I'm doing another Shadow one! (I LOVE SHADOW!) Sorry… Anyhoo, I actually write this part before I write the actual poem or song thing so I can't really tell you any more than that.**

I've taken over the world

I'm darkness pure and simple

And yet my nickname is Alien Spawn

No one around here has principals

Girls follow me everywhere

As I battle evil every hour

And yet I run in terrible fear

From the pyrokinetic's power

Maria Hedgehog

Born of Fire

Born to kill me

What a liar

She's jealous as heck

And she's everywhere I go

It's kinda disturbing

Don't you think so

She's got a horrible temper

She's my boss's sister

Her only ambition is

To make my life a twister

But the weird thing about her

Is not her anger issues

But that her powers

Are never misused

She's a bounty hunter

With money on my head

But any way

She does the right thing instead

I've been a big jerk to her

Though she's kind of my best friend

The weirdest thing is

She'd be here to the end

**Yes. It was a poem about Maria from Shadow's point of view. If ya didn't understand, here's my overview. Maria (my OC) is Sonic's sister and she and Shadow get along well. As usual, Shadow's getting all the girls and Maria's crazy jealous because, get this, she has a crush on Shadow. Sonic finally figures this out and suddenly has an undying hatred for Shadow. Maria and Shadow are good friends but fight a lot. I mean a lot! Lots of blood, guns and swards, flames, every imaginable torture device is used against one another. So, they're really good friends that fight a lot and Shadow's scared of Maria because Maria's angered easily and when Maria's angry, you run away and you run away quick! Please Review!**


	20. Steaklicious

**Sonic and Co. are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**Fergilicious is property of Fergie.**

**Sorry it's been so long! Remember steaffle? Yeah... good times, good times. Chaseia made up most of this! She's the best writer I know!**

* * *

Listen up y'all cuz this is it

the food that I'm eatin' is steaklicious

Steaklicious definition make hedgehogs go loco

They and got no syrup so they use the steak sauce uh oh

They can eat me with out puking

If I'm could then they'll just nuke me

I'm a healthy balanced breakfast

I'll just holler "come n' get it!"

Steaklicious

And I am rediculous

If you are ludicrus

You'd think I was poisinous

I'm nutritious

Just take a look at the block

You'll see just what I got

So delicious (it's sauce sauce)

So delicious (Just take a look at the block)

So delicious (They wanna bite of what I got)

Steaklicious (t-t-t-tasty tasty)

Steaklicious def- steaklicious def- steaklicious def- (echo)

Steaklicious definition make hedgehogs go crazy

They always claim they made me

Wanna eat me

Wanna maim me

I'm the W the A F F the L the E and

Ain't no other breakfast gotta taste like me

I'm Steaklicious

And I am rediculous

If you are ludicrus

You'd think I was poisinous

I'm nutritious

Just take a look at the block

You'll see just what I got

So delicious (it's sauce sauce)

So delicious (Just take a look at the block)

So delicious (They wanna bite of what I got)

Steaklicious (order, order, order, order, order, order, order up, or take it out)

Amy, Amy, Amy

If you really eat me

Honey what will there be left

No more yummy steaky smell

I am tasty tasty

But please don't eat me

**That's pretty much all I have but if anyone wants to go from there, I'm good.**


	21. I'm Free

(Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team. Wow, haven't written that in a while.)

**This is a bunch of couplets on Reya when she grows up. If you look back at the other one you'll see how she changes.

* * *

**

I'm getting to lead the life I want to

It's my choice, everything I do

I've never felt such a rush

Seeing all this blood gush

Right and left monsters fall

And it is I that slayed them all

It is my calling, my natural high

It's the only way I can get by

People may ask where I went

Where old timid Reya was sent

And the truth is that she's gone no where

I am not a new woman in her flesh and hair

Admit to yourself that you did not

Know little Reya as well as you thought

My mom was right, I hate to say

About my feelings all the way

It took me a while just to see

This is where I want to be

If you don't like it, walk away

For this is how I plan to stay

* * *

**I liked it! Very... what's the word, **_**enlightening?**_** Naw. Somewhere around there, though. Extremely Reya. I'm finding Reya becomes more like me everyday. Ifyou have any questions please review and I promise to answer them. Erm... I'm sorry, I don't know much on Vector but I promise to do research and I'll get there! Come my Way!**


	22. Hate, Lust, and Him

**Sonic and Co. are property of Sonic Team and SEGA.**

**Alright you guys, I'm way sorry. I'm so wrapped up in something I'm doing with Maximum Ride (really good book, you have to read it) I haven't really had anytime with this stuff, so sorry. I'm going to put up another poem. It might be a little while till I get back to this. Just for the record, _The Living Weapon_ is the third fic in the series that has _Debris Wave Alpha _and _When the World Really Does Revolve Around Shadow_. I would keep going but I've only gotten one review. My dad says that I should make an AMV for Steaklicious so I might do that. If I do end up doing that I'll tell you. I miss you guys and I hope you still love me. This is about Maria.**

* * *

Hate

* * *

Seeping under locked doors

Making anger burn

Killing me slowly and painfully

A strange thing I cannot begin to fathom

But I do believe it's real

And I do believe I hate

* * *

I do believe I hate him

As equally as I love him

I believe just as strongly he hates me back

* * *

He hates me back

But he loves me

This couldn't possibly be lust

Lust I have felt before

A tie that I severed long ago

* * *

No

* * *

This awkward combination

Of fire and ice

Is a bond I can never break

A bond that will keep us together

Forever

* * *

Forever

* * *

A time I am more than willing to share with him

* * *

**I like it! He is Shadow, of course. PLEASE REVIEW! I miss the sweet... erm... look of your words! Kissies! ( I went back to my old closing, I couldn't stand to part with it)**


End file.
